Cafe and Coffee
by Aeriza
Summary: While working at a cafe, Kuroko notices a certain customer.


**Summary: While working at a cafe, Kuroko notices a certain customer. **

:

Kuroko was a teen who worked at an old-fashioned cafe.

He wore the cafe's signature uniform as he made sure that nothing was out of place in the kitchen. The cafe was simple, but quite elegant. Like every other early morning, it was packed with people. While he was preparing the next batch of coffee, he stared at a particular customer sitting on the table near the window. The customer held a cup of coffee in his hand while he he flipped the page of his book with the other.

Kuroko's co-worker, Kise, was humming as he pressed against buttons on the cash register.

"Kise-kun."

"Hm?"

Kuroko pointed at the mysterious customer. "Don't you think that customer is a bit suspicious?"

Kise looked at where he was pointing, and blinked for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope."

"Really?" Kuroko was still skeptical.

"Really. Why do you ask?"

"Look at the other customers, Kise-kun. Can you still not see anything wrong?"

Kise did as Kuroko said and confusion spread across his face. "I still don't see what the problem is, Kurokocchi."

"This is old-fashioned cafe that likes to keep true to tradition. We only sell pure, black coffee, free of any type of creamery or other ingredients."

The new trend for coffee was to add bizarre ingredients to it, such as frilly flakes or whip cream to frappes. The cafe Kuroko worked at was one of the few that saw it as a sin to coffee everywhere and refused to add anything that would taint the coffee. However, the cafe only attracted certain customers, many of them old and frail, who have liked coffee before it became a sweet mixture of a phenomenon.

Kuroko continued, "Because of that, our customers are usually seniors or middle-aged. Yet - " He pointed at the customer. "- he looks as if he was about our age, meaning he is a teenager or maybe his early twenties."

A look of understanding cross Kise's expression. "Ah, I get it now. But that isn't enough information to see him as suspicious just because of his age."

"I know, and I would have dismissed him as harmless, but then I noticed that he has been staring this way several times already."

"Eh?"

"Not only that, he had been coming here in the morning everyday for two weeks straight. At every morning, he has taken glances at over here."

"What are you getting at, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko deadpanned, "I think he's interested in you, Kise-kun."

It took exactly five seconds before Kise understood what Kuroko was implying. Shocked, Kise shrieked, "Eeehh?!"

"He likes you." Kuroko had a severe lack of presence, so he doubted that the customer was looking at Kuroko. Since Kise was the only other worker who stayed at this area of the cafe, Kuroko highly suspected that he was looking at Kise. No, he was sure it was Kise.

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise looked scandalized. "How do you make an assumption like that just from...that?!"

"It's called intuition."

Kise urged, "But intuition isn't always right! Besides, I think you're misunderstanding something. I don't think it's me he's interested in."

Kuroko highly doubted that. "Then, who?"

"Uh...Why don't you go talk to him?"

"What? But wouldn't it be better if you went? He's interested in you, after all."

Kise shook his head. "No, no! I think it's best if you went. You'll understand, then."

Kuroko wanted to protest further, but he relented. Walking to the table, Kuroko stood right in front of the sitting customer. The customer looked up, and Kuroko was impressed that he didn't flinch at Kuroko's sudden appearance, since the other customers wouldn't notice him and would jump up at fright, asking him if he was actually there the whole time.

But this man barely reacted. A short silence followed, but then he closed his book and placed it faced down on the table.

Then he smiled at Kuroko, "Hello, I'm - "

Kuroko interrupted, "He's not interested."

The customer looked at him, seemingly baffled by the reply. "What?"

"The blond-haired worker over there," Kuroko explained as he pointed behind him. "I talked to him earlier, and I don't think he likes you much, but it's worth a try to talk to him. Maybe he'll change his mind."

The customer was incredulous. "Wait, what? You think he's the one I'm interested in?"

A poker face still in place, Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

The customer stared blankly at Kuroko for a few moments before chuckling.

Kuroko was confused. "What's so funny?"

The customer stopped laughing, and then he said bluntly, "It's not him."

Kuroko didn't expect that answer. "He's not?"

"No."

"Then who were you looking at?"

"You, of course."

Kuroko let that answer register in his mind before replying lamely, "...Oh." He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Gosh, he really hoped he wasn't blushing. "Sorry, I guess it was a misunderstanding."

The customer grinned at him. "No harm done," he said. "But I have to admit I'm surprised." He held a napkin and took out a pen from his pocket. He scrawled something down on the napkin and gave it to Kuroko. "Here. I have to go, but here's my number. If you're interested, that is, you can give me a call."

Kuroko took the napkin. "Okay."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye."

Kuroko watched as the customer got up and walked away, exiting the cafe.

He flipped over the napkin to look at what the customer wrote for him.

_XXX-XXX-XXX_

_Chihiro Mayuzumi_

Kuroko smiled slightly. Chihiro Mayuzumi, huh? He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. He will be making that call soon.

Kuroko turned around to go back to work. He noticed Kise, who was staring at him. Kuroko held up the napkin in front of him. Kise caught on and waved at him, grinning happily with a knowing look on his face.

:

**A/N: This was inspired by a Kingdom Hearts FF story I read in the past. Unfortunately, I forgot the name of it, but it did have something to do with coffee. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
